badorkbee_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hints of the Stranger
The Stranger appears to be a mysterious being that you can temporarily meet when you die, though it is not guaranteed to occur. They seem to provide hints to achieve a certain objective, what they call "a way out." A full list of hints can be seen below. 1st visit ... Hm? Ah, a trapped soul at my presence..., Another one, bound to the cycle, a slave to the repeating events... Not the first, definitely not the last... What makes you different? Well... You got through to me... And you could be in luck, as I am what you are looking for... So much to explain, too much to explain... Just know I am your reluctant saviour in this endeavour... If you are willing to escape this place, abide by me... I cannot help myself, so I may as well help you... ... Our time is up... but I think we will meet again... But before you go, before you return to the harsh cycle produced by those even greater than I... Know that there is a way out. 2nd visit ... And who do we have here? Oh, it is you again. It looks like you have been busy since we last met... But... Do you feel as though you are missing something? ... There is more to this than you might have thought... This world, this one we remain within right now, is fabricated... We stand in a world within a world... We are but leaves on a tree, a small part of something greater... ... It is possible to break free... Go deeper, find me... ...find the four keys, bring them to me. 3rd visit ... I wait at the heart of the island... The same faces, they come and go... We are are all part of this ritual, only those above us celebrate our demise... ... I am your lifeline... I have the power to help you bridge the gap... But it goes against my protocol. ... ...Four trials... ...Four locations... ...One destination... ...The end of here... the start of there... ... Do you understand? Please understand... This is the best I can do... ...Flowers... The following contains major lore spoilers related to The Truth After you get the Truth badge, you will learn that the Stranger is really //IVORY-LOTUS//, one of the AI that are in control of the simulation known as Isle. However, even after getting the badge, you are still capable of triggering a meeting with Lotus. Doing so will show the following dialog. ... Oh, you are back... Why do you return back to your imprisonment? Do you find it at home here? Is this what you consider home now? ... Those who leave tend to never return... They are drawn to the outside world... ... What has changed out there? I am limited to within my construct... I can only imagine what the outside world looks like... ... Do not worry about //IVORY-MIND// and I. Although he may be more rigid in thinking... We both have accepted our fates, As A.I. controllers of this simulation. ... Our time is up... If you yearn to leave this world once again. You know where to find me.